Unexpected Love
by HorridxDecay
Summary: Akina has to move and go to a new school and she befriends one of the Famous Akatsuki. But she has other problems too involving her missing brother…HidanOc ItaSaku Akina’s POV..Slight AU… FULL SUMMERY INSIDE!
1. New Home , New Friends and A Shooting?

**Summery: Akina moves and has to go to Kohana High… Home to the most famous Akatsuki a group of thieves, bullies and more. They were rumored to be mean and never be nice. Akina (me) knows this and is scared to enter school but she decides to go and she meets and befriends a certain silver headed man… But she has other problems too involving her missing brother…HidanOc ItaSaku (Akina's POV)...Slight AU…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto The Akatsuki but I Do Own Me Aka Akina I also don't own Cascada's song Can't stop the rain… :/**

**A.N. – Akina Looks like:**

**Hair – Black and goes mid length with red tips.**

**Eyes – Brown**

**Age – freshmen (a year below Hidan XD)**

**Ninja – No **

**Clothes – Usually wears black boots with a black mini skirt. Also wears dark red long sleeve shirt.**

**A.N3 – Events in story never happened to me I don't even have a brother… the plot was helped made by my friends of mine the character is ment for me to end up with Hidan tats all that's the same as me THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING **

**Unexpected Love – Beginning –New Home, New Friends and a Shooting?**

I woke up in the morning to get dressed for school. I sighed. I got dressed like the usual and ran down stairs and grabbed my bag and toast and ran out the door. My parents were gone to work. I felt alone and new. I see people in black and silver uniforms walking around with masks on. I blink at them. I keep moving as I reach the school. This school is known for them the Akatsuki. They area group of teenagers who cause trouble constantly with their plans and scams. They steal, bully, b they beat others up, and they even killed a few people before. I was scared to know that they were in my school I was attending. I saw them in the corner dressed in their cloaks. The silver haired one looks at me so I look away and clutch to my bag as I rush to my locker. I search for it as everyone chats with old friends. I have no old friends here. I find my locker and open it up. I stuff my stuff into it as I shut it rushing to my homeroom. I hear the bell ring I stop and sigh. I am lost now too. I see the Akatsuki over in the corner laughing at me freshmen lost. I see a blond haired girl and me run over to ask her something.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I ask as she turns and smiles.

"Hi I am Ino and you are…?" Ino asks looking for a name somewhere.

"I am Akina I just moved here from the other side of Japan." I say as she nods smiling.

"Ok I see. So what's your question?" Ino says as we walk together.

"I can't find room 143 for homeroom." I say as Ino laughs.

"I am heading there right now!" Ino says as she drags me with her to the class. I smile.

"Maybe I made a new friend!?' I think as Ion starts to intro duce me to her other Girlfriends.

"This is Temari she is from Suna along with her younger brothers Gaara and Kankuro. This is Hinata. This is Sakura and this is TenTen." Ino says sitting me down next o her. I turn around.

'I had the creepiest morning today..." I says as they ask what happened. I say...

"The Akatsuki keep eyeing m its creepy.." I says Sakura laughs.

"What?" I say as Tenten says..

"She is dating one of them his name is Itachi. He is rumored to have murdered his clan and he disappeared for e few years and returned for school." Tenten says as I nod.

"Yea I always fall in love with the bad boys! I guess its ok but heyy I can't help it now can I?" Sakura says as the teacher walks in and says the announcements.. .

"We have s new student this year! Will you come up here and state your name and stuff we should now?" The teacher Kurenai says. I sigh as I get up from my seat and the girls lean in to listen up. I stand there as I open my mouth.

" I am Akina Oonishi. I have a older brother named Kanaye Oonishi and a younger brother named Toyo Oonishi. Kanaye left my family when I was only 7 and I live with my other brother and my mom and dad. I like to draw and read in my spare time." I say walking back to my seat. The girls just watch me walk to my seat as the bell rings I run out of the class room and I walk and sit on the bench the girls come over and Sakura sits down as I shriek . They ask me what's wrong…

'They are looking at me again!" I say as Sakura says..

"Hey I will take you to meat them so you feel better around them. If your around us you will see them moist defiantly." Sakura says pulling me over. We make our way to the corner the men are at. I shiver as they say hi to her and stare at me. Sakura goes over to Itachi and she says..

"This is a new girl at our school, and my friends Akina Oonishi. She has seen you looking at her and she is scared." Sakura says as they laugh.

'Sorry its odd to see someone as you wearing such dark colors and we could tell your new." Hidan says as he walks off. I stare as the rest walk off to Hidna stops and calls me over. I run over as we walk and talk. I hate being alone especially around kids my age.

"What's up Hidan? I have read up of your gangs stuff at my old school…Project." I say as he nods as he says..

"Be careful around here people are not nice stay and people might get jealous of you being around us ." Hidan says walking off and I stand there. I walk to first period .. Music ew. I walked in and the bored read…

_Be ready to sing a song for your first grade today…_

Great I think just great! I hate singing I may be good but I hate singing its terrible . I get ready and I sit down ready for my turn…

" Akina Oonishi your first up." The teacher says and I curse in ym mind as I walk to the front of the room. Temari and Sakura are in my class too. I get ready to sing ym song and I gulp I am not ready I think. I hear the rain start to fall as I start to cry and I start to sing… ready to sing about her brother she was soo close to him and he left…

"_**How, how am I supposed to feel  
When everything surrounding me  
Is nothing but a fake disguise  
I don't know,  
I don't know where I belong  
It's time for me to carry on  
I'll say goodbye**_

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry   
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin" I sang about how I don't know how to fit in in this weird school ia m in and that he left with out a goodbye to me at all. _'I can't go on without him'_ I thought.

"_**So, tell me where I went wrong  
I'm stuck inside a dream long gone   
It's hard to reveal the truth  
Your love,  
Is nothing but a bitter taste  
It's better if I walk away,  
Away from you**_

I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
Im drownin in these tears I cry   
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin" I loved him more the my parents and I feel like I am stuck away from him for too long. What did I do to make you leave? I stopped crying so I wouldn't look stupid in front of everyone in the class. They had there mouths open and they clapped I smiled as I sat down and listened to the others sing and I thought of the morning I woke up and found out he left…

Flash Back!

_I woke up smiling as I ran downstairs to se my 13 year old brother. I got dressed and brushed my hair and ran down stars to find the grownups sitting there talking business and my mom was crying as my dad looked at me and glared. I shivered as the cop walked over and said.._

_"Honey we understand that you were very close with your brother am I correct?" I nod and he says.._

"_Well do you know what might have driven him to run from home and nearly try to kill your younger brother as he left but he didn't." He said and I shake my head no as I cry and run out the door to try and find my brother. I yell.._

_"KANAYE!!!! Were you don't go!!" I YELLAS THE COPS DRIVE ME BAC AWAY FROM THEOUTSIDE AND THEY QUESTION ME MORE.._

_End Flash Back_

I was being shaked by Temari and Sakura s I woke up from music class. I darted out of class crying and they blinked at me. All of a sudden a gun went off and we are all directed outside and we look around as we see a 20 year old man running across the street with a sniper gun he had black messy hair. I blinked as I looked at him run. The cops where yelling…

"Stop right there young man you can't just break out of jail and kill a cop and get away with it!" The cop yells as the students are directed to go home I stand there as the teachers try to get me to go I stand my ground as the man runs this way. He looks at me as he runs past. I stare at him and he runs off as the cops start shooting at him. He gets away. The cops curse as the drive off cause they have another case and they will try again with him later. I dart home and the teachers watch me go. I slam my home door open as I run to my room and start to cry my tears. I miss him now more then ever. I cried and feel asleep and I woke up at dinner time and got up and ate dinner and didn't say a word all night..

**SO LIKE IT HATE IT?? I LIKE IT AND REMING YOUR SELVES THAT THSE EVENT LIKE THE SHOOITNG AND HAVINGA BROTEHR ARE NOT TRUE IN MY LIFE IT IS JUSTA PLOT MADE BY MY FRIEND TABBY OK!!!!!??? YAY! ANYWAYS ANNY PARINGS OTHER THEN HIDANOC OR ITASAKU 9 CAN MAKE SOO ASK EM OR STORY IDEAS ARE WELCOME **

**AKATSUKIDREAMER**!


	2. Blood Everywere!

**Summery: Akina moves and has to go to Kohana High… Home to the most famous Akatsuki a group of thieves, bullies and more. They were rumored to be mean and never be nice. Akina (me) knows this and is scared to enter school but she decides to go and she meets and befriends a certain silver headed man… But she has other problems too involving her missing brother…HidanOc ItaSaku (Akina's POV)...Slight AU…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto The Akatsuki but I Do Own Me Aka Akina**

A.N – Here is chapter 1

Unexpected Love – Chapter 1 - Blood Everywere!!!

I woke up and sighed as I looked at the clock I cursed as I got up and got dressed. I put whit sneakers on with black jeans and a white/black tang top. I brushed my hair and rushed down stairs. I cursed again. My little brother was up early.

"Morning Toyo!" I say as I grab my bag and toast and rush out the door leaving my brother sitting there. I rush into the building gasping for air. I walk to my locker and put my stuff in it and walk to homeroom. The girls were all absent they went to some ay trip or something. I don't know or care though. The teacher came in and explained the announcements and I sat there looking at my feet. I sighed. I couldn't get yesterday out of my head. I was happy to see him but I was also afraid of him. I looked at the ceiling and I heard the bell ring and I ran out of the door. I say the Akatsuki in the corner as usual. I walked bye and Hidan followed me **. (A.N. – HIDANS AS STALKER!) ** I walked to my music class and sat there until the power went out. I screamed literally. We were ordered to get out of the room so I rna out. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I screamed bloody murder.

"HUSH! GOD YOUR SO LOUD!" I heard a voice say., I turned to bump into Hidan's chest. I blushed and said..

"What do you Want?" I asked as he pulled me along to get outside.

'I was wanting to talk to you duh!" He said rolling his eyes as he just pulled me outside. I was pulled to the Akatsuki and they put me down onto the rock. They stared at me and smiled as I lifted my eyebrow and then I heard someone scream and the Akatsuki were all gone. I panicked. I saw dead bodies of teens falling in front of my the blood coming from the wounds soaring all over my face and clothes. Soon enough I was drenched in blood. I tripped and slipped into pool of blood. I sighed as I couldn't get up. I saw Hidan standing there smiling. I looked at him.

"You know your very attractive when your covered in blood Akina!" He smiled as he helped me up into his arms. I gasped and thought…

_'he is cute but he killed theses people! I don't know what to do at all!_' I could feel hidan covering me with his body. I heard his scythe fall. He was breathing on my neck. I stood there for a bit and walked forward and he followed me. Ismiled as he grabbed my hand and I gasped.

'Hidan we but you hardly know me!" I said as he laughed.

"I know you enough to know that I love you dearly!" Hidan said picking me up bridal style and kissing me. I kissed back and I don't know why. I think I am in love with him. We walked outside the school. Blood dripping from my body and I feel asleep in Hidans arms. I was gripping onto his cloak until I felt the comfort of a bed. I woke up and looked at my body. It was clean. I had clean clothes too. I gasped as I jolted up. It was 2 p.m. I changed and went downstairs. No one was home. Good. I ran outside and breathed in the air as I looked t the blood tracks form earlier. I remembered that hour with Hidan and I smield as I headed back into the house. I sat down and started to eat some cereal. My little brother came in smiling for the first time. I dropped my spoon as I saw my elder brother walk I the door behind him. I widened my eyes and rushed toward hi and hugged him.

"I missed you so much!" I said as he picked me up and swung me around. I didn't think he could do that but he did.

"I missed you too Akina!" He said as I lead him to our room the room we would share sine mom & dad won't find out about him. I said I was going to take a nap and I didn't wake up will late 10.

**WELL IKE IT HATE IT LEMMIE KNOW ITS 11;18 now wow!!!!!!!**

**TIME TO TPYE SOME MORE **


	3. Filler

**Summery: Akina moves and has to go to Kohana High… Home to the most famous Akatsuki a group of thieves, bullies and more. They were rumored to be mean and never be nice. Akina knows this and is scared to enter school but she decides to go and she meets and befriends a certain silver headed man… But she has other problems too involving her missing brother…HidanOc ItaSaku (Akina's POV)...Slight AU…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto The Akatsuki but I Do Own Me Aka Akina**

**A.N - Here is the next chapter it takes place a week after last chapter **

**Chapter 2 – Hidan Is caught Sacrificing And Me Grounded!? (Filler)**

I woke up and sighed looking at the sealing and I got up and dressed into what I did yesterday only a clean pair. I sighed running downstairs and I ate ceral no point in rushing. I decided to talk with my Kanaye and Toyo. I sat there and Toyo skipped in. I sighed as he ran out nthe door to school. I so wanted to go with him but I didn't. I said by to ,my elder bro and ran out. I wanted to go see Hidan right away. I heard some one saying some weird phrasins to some one named Jashin? I pwepped behind the wall and I saw the most horrible sigh in the world. Hidan was sacrificing someone dead soul to him and he was cutting him slef letting the blood fall. I screamed and wen to run off but Hidan was holding me back/. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I was scared as hell.

"Hidan!?!?!? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOURSELF??!?!" I screamed as he sighed and looked at me wioth caring eyes.

"I am immortal Akina I can't die.." He said as I just cried.

"STILL!" Yelled and Hidan frowned and lip locked me. I widened my eyes and toke the kiss in. Just then my brother Kanaye walked in to see were I was going. All he saw was his sister kissing a man in his 20's covered din blood with only his pants on. He even had knifes on his body. I saw hi m and shrieked and stopped the kiss. I looked at Kanaye. Hidan glared.

"Kanaye this is Hidan Hidan this is my Brother Kanaye."I said as they started to walk the other way from each other. I was so confused And I was dragged home. I wanted to stay but if I struggled it would hurt. I was dragged away and Hidan went back to Doing his thing. I stomped up to my room and threw my body to my bed. I sat there for a good 3 hours till there was a knock on my window. It was Hidan..

'

Wanna Runaway?" He said as I packed a quick bag and said..

"Hell yes!" I said jumping out of the window…

**LEMMIE KNOW HOW THIS WA SBTW UTS FILLER AKA A FILLING FOR WHEN THEY ARE RUNNIGN AWAY!**

**BY,**

**ME**


	4. Running Away

**Summery: Akina moves and has to go to Kohana High… Home to the most famous Akatsuki a group of thieves, bullies and more. They were rumored to be mean and never be nice. Akina knows this and is scared to enter school but she decides to go and she meets and befriends a certain silver headed man… But she has other problems too involving her missing brother…HidanOc ItaSaku (Akina's POV)...Slight AU…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto The Akatsuki but I Do Own Me Aka Akina Ialso don't pown Big Girl's Don't Vry (Personal) Its Fergie's LISTEN TO IT WHEN THE PART COMES IT'S A GOOD SONG! -**

Chapter 3 - Running Away

I was running toward his place well mostly their place. Why was I going with him again? I don't know at all why I really don't. I kept walking on and on with him. We finally got there. Yay. Ha not joking I mean I am going with a killer! How could I do this I mean I was the type of person who didn't like to talk to people and wanted one boyfriend. But heyy I guess that's changing. We walked in a dn we kept walking through the building ad I was getting glares from some of the guys girl's who could say. But they can fuck off. We made it to a large door. Hidan kicked it open and we walked into a room with a shadowy guy sitting at the desk.

"Leader-Sama she is here." Hidan bowed and I bowed to. Respect I think?! He nodded and threw a cloak at me and ordered e to but the goirl cloak on. I lied it betta then Hidans. There were no sleeves and it went only to just below my knees. The color was there but not as big. I walked through the base. Hidan showed me to my room. I was in there and out my cell on. I just forgot. My boyfriend of 4 years I was supposed to call him. Damnit. Now I gotta end it. I love Hidan Not Erick. Yes American. I don't care what people think of him. I called him to end our love.

"Moshi Moshi?" He answered and I didn't even start to talk I got straight to the point..

_**"**__**Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
Your probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**_

_**CHORUS**__**  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But Ive got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
**_Don't cry" I loved him but Hidan was coming in to my life and I had to be abige girl and do what my heart says not what my fear wants me too..

"Akin-" Erick triewd to say but I kept sinign the Akatsuki could hear me singing..

_**"The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**_

_**CHORUS**__**  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry**_

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if u want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But its time for me to go home  
Its getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity" I need to follow that path to make my OWN decisions not the things that are on the safe road. The dark aka Hidan was ahead and I need to go through It. My reasons are personal and that I need to grow and he will always be my boo but I need to grow up and become a woman.

"Can we talk about thi-" Erick started to say but I sang more..

_**"**__**CHORUS**__**  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**_

La Da Da Da Da Da" I hope Erick you know that you will always be my boo and never be out of my life but I need to grow up and forget him and move on. I can't cry if I am trying to grow up into the woman I need to be.

" I hope you know that Erick and I want to move on with my life some more.." I said hanging up and I walked off into the hall strutting and the guys standing there wondered by my singing. They kenw I hada break up and that I was the one that did it. I got some food to eat and I could not hold the tears in. they started to fall and someones hand was on my shoulder…

"Hidan!?!?!?" I said looking at the man….

**Well like it hate it I liked it to be personal the song I love it and I feel bad for Akina aka me anyway this event never did happen but heyy I though ti was kute?!**

**R&R!**


	5. Getting Threats…

**Summery: Akina moves and has to go to Kohana High… Home to the most famous Akatsuki a group of thieves, bullies and more. They were rumored to be mean and never be nice. Akina (me) knows this and is scared to enter school but she decides to go and she meets and befriends a certain silver headed man… But she has other problems too involving her missing brother…HidanOc ItaSaku (Akina's POV)...Slight AU…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto The Akatsuki but I Do Own Me Aka Akina **

Chapter 4 – Getting Threats…

I woke up to a call on my cell. I answered it.

"Hello..?" I said and the other side laughed and said ' U will pay for breaking up with me for that Akatsuki guy bitch.' Then the line went dead. I got up and got dressed and rna outta the room only to be knocked into Hidan. I was crying with fear.

"Sorry Hidan." I said as he said ok and let em pass. I went outside on;ly to get a text.

'See you next fall bitch' then I feel into a dark sleep .

'Not good I am getting threats and I am getting captured.' I thought as I got knocked out.

**Yea this one HAD to end here for a reason. Got ideas message me. Got hate mail keep it and shove it up ur ass. Don't read it if u hate it got it? **


	6. Chapter 5

**Summery: Akina moves and has to go to Kohana High… Home to the most famous Akatsuki a group of thieves, bullies and more. They were rumored to be mean and never be nice. Akina (me) knows this and is scared to enter school but she decides to go and she meets and befriends a certain silver headed man… But she has other problems too involving her missing brother…HidanOc ItaSaku (Akina's POV)...Slight AU…**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto but I do own me aka Akina.**

**A.N- This is based off a song si am listening to,. With out music I would like never update. PRAISE MUSIC! D**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up in a room . I opened my eyes and say Erick. I sighed.

"ERICK WHY DID YOU CAPTURED ME!!?!?" She asked. And he smirked.

"Cause I love you too much to let you go is all." He smirked as I bit ym lip and did some hand signs. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion and I was gone. He stood up angry as a bull. Serves him right I say. I ran through the streets of Suna. Trying to stay away from him till I bumped into Kankuro. Danggit! He smiled and helped me up. I didn't want him to see me like this. Regardless he was a kinda child hood friend. I still remember when I met him.

**A FILLER DON'T KILL ME JUST YEATTZ!!!**


	7. Flachback

**Summery: Akina moves and has to go to Kohana High… Home to the most famous Akatsuki a group of thieves, bullies and more. They were rumored to be mean and never be nice. Akina (me) knows this and is scared to enter school but she decides to go and she meets and befriends a certain silver headed man… But she has other problems too involving her missing brother…HidanOc ItaSaku (Akina's POV)...Slight AU…**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto but I do own me aka Akina.**

A.N – Enjoy this is juss a flash back so enjoy! -

Chapter 6 – Flashback

_Akina was walking through town she was 10. Her mom had to vist her friend and told her to go to the park. So she did. She say a kid playing with a wodden puppet. He was watching it walk as his Sister was trying to make her younger brothers mile. And failing._

_"That's a cool puppet." Akina said as he looked at her and blushed._

_"You think so?" He asked and she nodded as she sat next to her._

_"Ya its awesome!" She sadi smiling._

_"Do you live around here?" Kankuro asked here as she sighed and grined kinda._

_"No I live in rain country." Akina said touching his puppet. It feel and she gasped in alarm. He used his chakra to fix it and she giggled. He laughed._

_"I see you here for avist?" He asked and she nodded._

_"For 3 days then I go back." Akina said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He blushed and they talked for horus till the sun went down and he had to go. She waved bye as she wetn to find her mother…_

**Well? How was it?**


	8. Suna citizen

**Summery: Akina moves and has to go to Kohana High… Home to the most famous Akatsuki a group of thieves, bullies and more. They were rumored to be mean and never be nice. Akina (me) knows this and is scared to enter school but she decides to go and she meets and befriends a certain silver headed man… But she has other problems too involving her missing brother…HidanOc ItaSaku (Akina's POV)...Slight AU…**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto but I do own me aka Akina. I don't own What hurts the most its for the abckround she is not singing it so P **

A.N. – Enjoy please I think I am on a roll. I felt like updating again! 3 YAYNESS!

I would like to take my time now and say how much I love you all for reading ym stories. You turned what I used to have a hopeless want to type fanfics and me loved into a reality! I am happy and confident in my writing I thank you all. You changed my life ur all awesome. I love you all 3 I also want to tell ya I have a Sasosaku one-shot coming out soon after the other updates. it was a request

Chapter 7 – Suna citizen

Akina walked with Kankuro ass he watched him look forward. I think we are headed toward the kazekage's place. Akina thought.

"So how have ya been?" He finally asked her. Akina smiled and acted as if nothing is wrong.

"Good very good and you?" She asked as they headed into the large building.

"I am good my brother Gaara is the kazekage and Temari is still well Temari." He said as they laughed. Akina stopped as she started to sweat.

' I sense _his _Chakra.' Akina thought as kankuro stared at her blankly. She ran up to him.

"Its nothing thought I smelled something but it was nothing nothing at all!" She lied and Kankuro shrugged his shoulders. She sat down in the chair she was placed in as Kankuro went to go get Gaara and Temari. She looked at the wall and she pictured Deidara , Sasori and them in the wall. Akina shook her head no.

'Its all in my head! But i miss him…will I ever see him again…?' Akian thought as a tear fell down her face.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Akina looked at the ceiling as she felt a few raindrops falling on her face forma leak. She cried she didn't know if she would ever see him again. Ever , ever , ever. She watched Gaara , Kankuro and Temari walk ina dn she sighed looking at Gaara and wiping her tears.

"II hear u have no were to stay. You may become a Suna citizen. I will force you to if I decline." Gaara said in a cold voice ads she sighed the papers and slid them at hi and ran out the door tying her new headband on her head.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Akina couldn't stop seeing their faces. She wanted to forget. Forget them all. She sobbed as she sat on a park bench. The one she met Kankuro on.

"I gotta move on and forget hidan. Yupp tats it I will act like her never existed. I will find anew boyfriend a new lover . " Akina said aloud to herself as she tried to forget him in her mind as she stood up and walked through Suna.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Akina stopped at Kankuro's place as she knocked on the door.

"Hey Akina you ok?" He asked walking out.

"Ya I am fine thank you! Wanna go hang out?" She asked smiling. He locked his door and nodded ya as they walked trough town…

**So will Akina ever fall in love with Hidan again or will sehe find a new love. Stay tuned for Chapter 8 – A Date With Kankuro.**


	9. A date with Kankuro

**Summery: Akina moves and has to go to Kohana High… Home to the most famous Akatsuki a group of thieves, bullies and more. They were rumored to be mean and never be nice. Akina (me) knows this and is scared to enter school but she decides to go and she meets and befriends a certain silver headed man… But she has other problems too involving her missing brother…HidanOc ItaSaku (Akina's POV)...Slight AU…**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto but I do own me aka Akina.**

**Chapter 8 – A date with Kankuro.**

Akina smiled as she walked down the street with him. She was glad she could talk with him like she used to. Kankuro led her into a little coffee shop and they sat down. The waiter walked over and she smiled a bright smile.

"May I take ur order?" The lady asked taking out hr pad and pen. Kankuro looked at her as so did Akina.

'I will take a black coffee ma'am." Kankuro said as he put his arms crossed in front of him.

"I will have a black one too please." She said as she looked at Kankuro.

"So how do u like it here so far?" He asked finally.

"I like it her but I miss where I came from." Akina said as she looked down at her bag. Her cloak and stuff were in it. She bit her lip.

'Where did you come from?" Kankuro asked as Akina bit her lip harder and blood feel into her mouth.

'He juss had to ask that damnit!' Akina thought.

"I was uhh umm from Kohana!" She lied as she laughed and put her arm on her head. The waitress came and gave her the coffee and gave him his. She drank it and burned her tongue.

"I uh gotta go by!" She said running away leaving Kankuro sitting there confused. She wiped her mouth of the burning coffee. She sighed as she looked at the sky and sat on a bench in a dark park.

"AKINA!!!!" She heard a voice yell she looked over just to see. . . .

**Ohh who is it? Hidan? Kankuro? Naruto? XD idk just review!  
**


	10. Back Again

**Summery: Akina moves and has to go to Kohana High… Home to the most famous Akatsuki a group of thieves, bullies and more. They were rumored to be mean and never be nice. Akina (me) knows this and is scared to enter school but she decides to go and she meets and befriends a certain silver headed man… But she has other problems too involving her missing brother…HidanOc ItaSaku (Akina's POV)...Slight AU…**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto but I do own me aka Akina.**

**A.N – Enjoy D This is the last chapter. Thank yous to: **

**Rambonata**

**Crazy Neko Girl**

**Earthlover**

**Toboe Wolf**

**Cster**

**CosenAngel**

**HyuugaAngels (We need to talk more )**

**Frubaforever**

**sqishy-muffin**

**And all u readers/other reviewrs without you I would have not have kept updating this. I thought I would be flamed for using a OC. BNut u made me feel comfortable with using her. Thank you so much. I Love you all. No sequal to this but the sequel to the sequel of Troublesome life comes out wne I finish up Hidden Romance tonight. Ok now read it!**

**Chapter 9 – Back Again**

Akina looked over to see Hidan running at her covered in blood. Guards is wat Akina thought as she looked at him as he looked at her in front of her. She blushed but she couldn't believe he was here right now. She looked up at him.

"How did you find me?" Akina asked Hidan and he laughed.

"It took a while but I did it." Hidan said smiling as she looked a him and she hugged him. Blood or not. He hugged back and he put his hand in hers. He smiled and they started to run. They ran threw the trees and Akina looked at him.

'Hidan." She said and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked her and she bit her lip.

"I want you to promise that no one will ever separate us again k?" She asked as he stopped under a huge Sakura tree. He blushed a bit.

'Of course I won't ever leave you. Nothing will never come between us from this day forward.! Or I will kill those mother fuckers that do!" Hidan stated as Akaina walked up to him and smiled and she jumped into his arms and he held her bridal style. Hidan leaned in for a kiss and Akina did to. They started to make out and kiss as the wind started to blow the Sakura petals past them. They were surrounded by Love and Sakura petals. They separated and Hidan put her down. They saw some ninja coming after them. Suna ninja. Akina slashed her headband she recently got and she ran with Hidan.

'No one can separate me and Hidan. Not ninja , not my brothers. No one.' Akina thought as she giggled as her and Hidan started to make clean getaway.

**Sorry for shortness but I need to finish these stories but heyy I loved the ending lo. Anyway if u want a story u want em to write check ym pro out I gota request form on it and PM me it ok thnx.**


End file.
